


Flyers

by LippiLions19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kind of like Maximum Ride though not, if it was the Max universe it would be a looooong time after Max and the flock, no intent on making this a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LippiLions19/pseuds/LippiLions19





	1. Chapter 1

Year 2,000 after the flood. This is the new planet, one of harsh extremes. All of the land that is now home to us used to be unreachable by water; now the majority of the available land is swampy and hostile, filled with deep pits of goo and sinking mud. The climate has changed drastically; there are no more seasons, only a rainy period and a dry period. The temperature stays constant the whole year. We have been forced into the tall strong trees that thrive in the wet and humid environment. 

A long time ago, many years before the flood new breeds of humanoid creatures started popping up all around the world. There were children that could breath underwater, had webbed fingers and toes, and scaly or slimy skin. Women that could climb nearly vertical structures, had tails, and long sharp teeth and claws. And my breed, we have wings and are perfectly suited for life in the trees. Our bones are lighter and porous, we have larger lungs and more efficient digestive and circulatory systems. All of these mutations helped us in the first years after the flood and ever since. There are no pure humans left, they died out within the first hundred years. The fish people took to the oceans and the cat women to the mountains, we the birds claimed the trees. The different species hardly ever interact and do not need to. When we do come together it is not without great tension. The Cats will attack and kill both of the other species young as any natural cat would a bird or fish, and the Fish will snatch our chicks as snacks if they fall out of their nests.

The bird people live in separate clans of a few hundred thousand people each. All of the clans are run differently and to varying degrees of success. In our clan it is customary for the male Chicks to be set loose at 17 years and 10 months after learning advanced defense and domestic care. They will live nomadically until they find a mate and then build a permanent home for them. The female’s must be taught more about defending and caring for their own chicks as well as how to attract and court a mate, we are set free at 18 years and 9months of age. The ages are different for all the clans but they all agree on the levels of competence needed to pass into the next stage of our lives

My name is Scarlet. I am the newest debutant of my clan. I will now be unleashed upon the world, trying to find my way. I will have to find a mate and build a new family, as is the way of my species.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so free! Finally Mother let me out of the nest for the last time. It is time for me to go and build my own. I fly over to our meeting place, Ash’s and mine. He is waiting for me there, sitting at the edge of the hole in the huge tree at the edge of the clan’s territory, his glossy black wings spread behind him. He was looking up at the sky searching for me. I waved at him and he waved back, standing and walking deeper into the hole so I could land. I pulled up at the exactly right moment and landed without a sound. I folded my wings loosely and followed him inside. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

“I’m free!” I tell him in an excited whisper.

“I know, congratulations.” He replied planting a kiss on my forehead. I laughed at him and pressed up on my toes for a real kiss. I felt him smile against my mouth as his hands ran up my arms to my face, his fingers brushing the new tattoo on the back of my neck. He broke the kiss after a few moments. I protested lightly and could feel deep vibrations of his laugh rumbling through his chest. “Doth protest to much, me thinks.”

“Yeah, yeah mister conservative.” I had only gotten him to kiss me a few weeks ago and before that it was only handholding and sometimes hugging and only ever when we were alone. We have been together for almost 2 years but I have loved him since I was twelve years old. He is 19 and half a year old whereas I am at the female emergence age. Ash has always been very open with me in our relation ship but would not take anything to the next level while I was still under aged. We had to wait until I was sent out into the world before we could go public with our relationship because technically we aren’t allowed to date until today.

“I love you Scarlet.” He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

“I love you too.” I breathed back weaving my fingers through his thick black hair. Now that I am old enough we can go to the elders of our clan and ask for them to bind us. We wont have to waste time with the courting rituals because we have already done them. As soon as I figured out that Ash loved me just as I loved him we preformed the rituals, right after that was the first time he kissed me. “We could go now, to the elders. We could be mated tonight.” I pressed him.

“Are you sure love, do you want to wait for a few days and build our nest first?”

“I am sure I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It doesn’t matter if we do it now or if we wait a few days. I just want it to happen soon.” I replied.

“Okay. How bout we do it tomorrow after we get a good start on the nest. Would that work good for you?” he asked me with a light tone in his voice.

“That is perfect. Where should we build our nest?”

“I was thinking we could use this tree.” He said hesitantly. I lit up instantly.

“Brilliant, let’s get started.” We cleared out the hollow in the tree and tried to even out the floor as much as possible. After the floor was pretty flat Ash and I went to work on carving windows into the sides of the tree. When we were finished we were standing in a relatively large round room that could easily hold a bed and a table and a few chairs. Ash went out to find a slab of wood we could use as a door and I went to work on weaving tough flexible vines together to form the mats our bed would rest on. By the time Ash got back with the wood I had woven two big mats and laid them on the floor across from the door. He got some leather strappings to hold the door in place.

“I need to go and buy some fabric for the bed and windows. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I said placing a kiss on his cheek. I made sure I had my bag with my money in it and took off to the trading center. I went into the fabric store and bought some soft durable fabric for our bed, a thick stuffed pad for the matrices, and some thicker heavier fabric for the windows.

“How was your Emergence ceremony Scarlet?” Gabby, the shopkeeper, asked upon seeing my newly tattooed neck.

“It was wonderful, thank you. Wish Brielle luck for hers tomorrow for me. I will be busy tomorrow.” I replied.

“I will. Tell Ash I said hi will you.” She said with a playful glint in her eye. I turned my face away so she wouldn’t see me blush. There were a few people who had guessed about my involvement with Ash and they knew they had to keep quiet, though most of them loved to tease me about him. I quickly flew back to our tree and deposited my purchases inside. Ash was gone again so I started sewing the softer fabric into a sack that we could stick the padding in. I had finished and started in on our curtains when Ash reappeared.

“Feel this fabric Ash. Isn’t it nice? I got a great deal for it from Gabby. She sais hi by the way.” I gushed.

“It is very nice. This is good fabric for the windows too. Good job. Do you need to go get anything from your old nest?” he asked me.

“Yes I have to go get some of my clothes and other things. You should come with me, say hi to mum.”

“Ok let’s go.” We took off flying up over the tops of the trees. We raced off, the only person that could ever keep up with me flying by my side. I flipped onto my back matching my wing strokes to his, flying directly beneath him. I reached up to grab his hand and inched a little closer. He looked down at me and flashed one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles. I felt totally at ease not looking where I was going, Ash would warn me if I was going to hit something. We flew like this for a while, gradually slowing down until we were barely hovering over the trees. He motioned for me to right myself so I swung my legs down till I was up right. It was harder to fly close together when we were vertical but we had practiced it enough that it took almost no thought. He dropped one of my hands and reached for my face coming forward slowly, closer then ever before. I couldn’t blink, could hardly bare to breath as his lips brushed against mine. Only a light brush at first then harder, more urgent, his lips crushing mine hungrily, demanding more then they ever have. His hand wound into my hair, his lips fluttering across my cheek to my ear. He was murmuring something in my ear, over and over. I could almost make out what he was saying. It sounded like my name then some other words, and then I under stood.

“Scarlet, my love. My Scarlet.” He was saying over and over again, almost as if it was a prayer. 

“Yes my love. I am yours and you are mine.” I breathed. I had one hand on his waist, the other sliding up his arm to his shoulder. “Come on Ash, we have to get to my mothers nest. Then, since we got a lot of our new nest done, we can go to the elders. But we would have to hurry.”

“Al right, lets go. But it has to be a short visit, just an in and out run. We can go back tomorrow after our mating.” He said nuzzling his face in my hair. I kissed his jaw and dropped a bit so I could turn to fly in the right direction. I looked over at Ash and smiled, he nodded and we started off again, flying faster then we normally would where others could get in our way. We made it to my mother’s nest in like 5 minutes. My father hollowed out the hole it is in when he and my mother started courting, he worked on it everyday and at the end of the two weeks he had made it big enough for two people to live comfortably. When they had my older sister, Caria, he hollowed another hole over the first one. Then they had me and my fraternal twin Saphira a year later, they had to make us a bigger room then Caria’s so it had to be put under their own room. I landed on the lip outside the main hole and knocked on the door. Lissy, who is 9 years old, answered the door. She squealed and launched herself in to my arms. I hugged her and swung her around a few times before setting her down. She grabbed a hold of my hand and tugged me inside. Mother was standing beside her bed, carefully folding the blankets over Ari. Ari is my little brother; he is 2 months old so he still sleeps with mum and dad.

“Hi Scarlet, Ash. What brings you here?” she asked eyeing our hands that were clasped together. She is one of the people who knew about our relationship but it doesn’t mean she was ok with it. She did keep it a secret from my father. Dad would probably have killed Ash if he knew.

“I’m just coming for some of my things. Where’s Saphira?”

“She is sleeping in your old room until she starts courting Elder. Then she will move out.” Lissy said in her high-pitched little nine-year-old voice.

“So she and Elder are definitely together now then?” Ash asked. Elder was his cousin on his father’s side, though they were closer then that, it was like they were brothers. I smiled and told them that I was going to visit Saphira and get some of my things. As I was leaving I herd mother asking Ash how far we had gotten on the nest. I assume he answered her but I was already out the door, flying down to my old room. I walked in without nocking and found Elder and Saphira lip locked and going places fast. They didn’t notice me at first so I slammed the door. They jumped apart and Saphi pulled down her shirt from where Elder had pulled it up. I stood by the door silently smirking at them while they hastened to right themselves.

“Why is it that you always get the fun ones? I mean, Ash will hardly even kiss me, but it looked like you two were well on your ways to doing the hanky panky when I walked in. What gives? Did your entire sensibility fly out the window as soon as the needle left your skin? What if I was dad?” I scolded them in the sternest voice I could muster. Saphi looked properly shameful to the untrained eye but I had been living with her far too long for her baby black’s to fool me. “Really? You’re going to give me that?” I said flashing the exact same expression onto my face. Now I know I said we were fraternal but our faces are identical, we have the exact same body and birthmarks, and our wings are the exact same shape and have the same pattern of feathers. The only things that are different are our hair and eyes. She has the blackest hair I have ever seen on a girl and eyes so brown they look black too. I on the other hand have platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. One of the great mysteries of out clan, we tend to have extremes. Extreme coloring, speed, lifespans, other abilities, and habits.

“Yes I do seem to have gotten the more exciting one didn’t I?” she claimed, settling herself in Elders lap. I laughed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed some extra clothes and my toiletries and a few pieces of jewelry. “Moving in with Ash already?”

“Yeah were going to stop at the elders for the mating ceremony on our way back to our nest. I just to need to grab the thing.”

“Oh… the thing. Ash is going to flip out. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
